


Changing Tides

by Homicidal_Cupcakes



Series: Homicidal Percico Headcannon [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically my way of venting internal feels, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Frank is a giant marshmallow, Frazeleo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I might go insane writing this, M/M, Nico!Top, Percico - Freeform, Percy!Bottom, Pipabeth - Freeform, Will Solace!Bicycle, jeyna, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicidal_Cupcakes/pseuds/Homicidal_Cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nico and Percy get together. Basically a lot of fluffy feels that eventually falls into the sinful pit that is smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So basically this work is going to be how I begin my headcannon series. For all intents and purposes this is an AU because there are some massive deviations from the cannon plot. A lot of things are still the same though. Mostly the fact that everybody is still a demigod and they go on Quests and stuff, like I said this is the beginning of a long journey so hold on tight while Percico goes through an adventure! I can't wait for them to have kids and everything, but that's totally getting ahead of myself. Just enjoy the work. Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are _always_ appreciated. Also, cheeky P!ATD reference if you're paying attention.

# Changing Tides

  


## Chapter 1

Ever since Percy and Annabeth broke up, they had become good friends. There wasn't any particular catalyst to their breakup, they had just grown apart. Percy ultimately wanted more time to be around his friends and be a normal teenager. As normal as a demigod could be that is. To a point, Annabeth wanted that too, and that's why things happened the way they did. Percy and Annabeth had different friends now. They liked to do different things! The relationship hadn't escalated much past kissing anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Although to the half of the camp that thought they would go on to get married it was quite a shock. So that's why Percy was sitting on the end of his bunk in the Poseidon cabin while Annabeth was looking up some architecture thing on her laptop, just bathing in the utter platonic-ness of their relationship.

"So any new crushes, womanizer?" Annabeth smirked. It was no secret Percy had slept around a _little_ bit right after their breakup.  
"Ugh. You're so kind not to butt into my personal life. I really appreciate it," Percy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, I guess that there _kinda_ is one... but it's really nothing."  
"It's nothing? If it was nothing you would've already kissed and told."  
"Okay, maybe it's a little... a lot more than a crush..."  
Annabeth looked curious. The last time Percy had even thought of being in a committed relationship was their relationship. At least she thought so. "Wow. Sounds serious. What's her name?"  
Percy bit his lip in nervousness. "Well, it's not really a girl..."  
"Oh. What's HIS name then?" There were lots of campers at Camp Half blood, and an endless list of sexualities to go along with it, there wasn't any surprise to Annabeth that Percy was bi. "Gods, don't be so shocked seaweed brain! A girl's gotta keep tabs! I already knew if we're being honest."  
"Oh... okay then. Does that mean you've been stalking me or something?" Percy was kind of relieved he didn't have to formally come out to Annabeth. He figured his ex would find out eventually. It was bound to happen, she's a child of Athena after all.  
"But you never told me. What's his name?"  
"Okay, this might shock you... Nico di Angelo?"

/break/

Nico sat on Jason Grace's couch, in his New Rome apartment. Jason had just gone into the other room to take a phone call. From what Nico could hear it must have been pretty exciting. The exciting gasping led on to a full blown fangirl squeal, which was quite entertaining coming from the all powerful son of Zeus. Finally Jason hung up and came back in.

"What was all that about?" Nico said with a smirk  
"Well, you kinda aren't supposed to know"  
"Please tell me" Nico flashed his best puppy dog eyes, which weren't very good considering he was a son of Hades.  
"Those eyes don't really work for you, but it's your lucky day. I was planning on telling you anyways. It's _that_ good."  
"Well then spill the beans Sparky!"  
"Nico if you ever-"  
"Shut up lightning boy and tell me the gossip!"  
"Oh my gods okay. So... there may or may not be someone with a crush on you..."  
"Like. They have a crush on me? For REAL?! WHO?!"  
"Calm down! So... its Percy Jackson"  
The younger son of Hades' eyes were the size of the moon. How. **How**. **_HOW_**. could Percy Jackson, the guy who literally looked like a greek god, and who he had a crush on since he was like twelve have a crush on the socially awkward son of Hades. Jason interrupted his thought process with a blunt "You have to go now. Reyna is coming over"  
Nico looked surprised as he was pushed out through the door.  
"Jase! What happened to bros before hoes or whatever?"  
"Unfortunately, you are not my bro, and Reyna is not a hoe. So... go get the boy Nico!"

Nico walked down the hall, passing Reyna on his way. At the end of the hallway he found a shadow and melted into it.

/break/

Nico materialized in his and Will's shared apartment. He went over and sat on the couch. Will was out "shopping" with his new boy toy. Will and Nico had briefly dated. It wasn't really serious, but Will had helped him come out of his shell and accept who he was more, it was also who he lost his virginity to. After they had broken up Will just jumped from one relationship to the next, he never really seemed to want to settle down into a more serious relationship. That was fine by Nico though because he helped keep the apartment up and his room was soundproof. Nico walked over and sat on the couch, turning on the TV in the process. Family Feud was on, the perfect show to fall asleep to. 

Just as Nico was settling down for a nice little nap, he heard the door open and some chatter. He sat up annoyed and looked over to the door to see what was happening. Will had walked into their apartment with his hair all messed up, sweaty, and his shoes in his hands. That was the most stereotypical walk of shame Nico had ever seen.

"So that was an exciting shopping trip wasn't it?" Nico's voice dripping with provocative sarcasm.

"Gods! Don't be so judgy. Anyway, yeah it was a very exciting shopping trip, I won't be able to walk tomorrow, but otherwise it was good."

"Wow Will. Can I talk to you about something maybe?"

"Sure, is it about Percy?"

Nico's face was one of pure confusion."How the _fuck_ did you know that?"

"Look Nico, word travels fast, and Annabeth honestly has a pretty big mouth. But that's besides the point. I think it's only Piper, Jason, Reyna, you, and me who know."

"Why do Piper and Reyna know and not me?"

"Well Jason's the one who told Reyna. Honestly, I'm no child of Aphrodite, but Annie and Pipes obviously have something going on and I think it's _so_ cute. Okay, if you really want advice then listen up. In my opinion you really only have a few smart choices. I mean, I think Percy's a great guy and all. Hot, really hot, but he kinda has commitment issues. Percy has been sleeping around lately, and I don't know if that's just a temporary thing and he'd get over that in a relationship, or if that's just who he is and he's not going to want to settle down. In my opinion you should really talk to him about it. What's the harm in letting him know that you like him back, but that you don't want to get involved with him if it's not a serious relationship. Nico, you want someone to support you and love you, if Percy can't provide that, then move on, whatever, it's no loss to you. But if you do go and talk to him, then there's a chance that he has more than just a crush feelings for you if you know what I mean, and if that does happen then you have the chance to date the man of your dreams. The ball really is in your court right now Nico, you have control of the situation, and you should take advantage of it. Why don't you go talk to him first before you make any big decisions though?"

"Okay. I guess I should probably go talk to him, but I don't want to do that on an empty stomach. What's for dinner?"

"I think I'm gonna cook chicken tacos. Just for you my love!" Will blew a kiss towards Nico and the Italian boy rolled his eyes.


End file.
